The present disclosure generally relates to computer-aided engineering (CAE) systems. The present disclosure relates more specifically to mesh generation for a model created in a CAE system.
There are structured surface mesh generation methods for a surface geometry of a model designed using a system. For example, such methods may include domain vertex methods, transfinite interpolation (TFI) methods, and partial differential equation (PDE) mapping methods such as elliptic grid generation and hyperbolic grid generation methods. TFI methods may include interpolation using Lagrange polynomials, Hermite polynomials, spline functions, etc. TFI methods generally allows for mapping a transformed computational domain to a physical domain (e.g., a surface geometry of a model), enabling the method to generate a regular mesh with relatively curved sides.